Mako's Sempai
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Every time the girls go out and a cute bishie happens to cross their path, Mako does her famous line: “He look’s just like my old sempai/boyfriend,” with the dreamy eyes & all. Just who is this sempai that she keeps referring to?


Mako's Sempai 

By: Blaze

::Sweatdrops:: you know what? My parent's should never have named my lil bro C.j. he should have been named Giggles… ::shakes head:: anyway… an idea that just popped up… I took some advice from this person and decided I should give oSaM and PMMP a break. Don't get me wrong, I'll finish them so I'm sorry and please be patient with me.

Every single time the senshi goes out and a cute bishie happens to cross their path, Mako does her famous line: "He look's just like my old sempai/boyfriend," with the dreamy eyes and all. Just who is this sempai that she keeps referring to? 

Disclaimer: ::empties pockets:: does that answer any misgivings? ::mumbles:: greedy old lawyer … I need to get Elle out here.. ::sniffs:: she'll defend me from high priced lawyers and help me with shopping. 

***********************************************************************

It was a normal day in the Hikawa Shrine, the usual "study" sessions with Ami the only one studying. Scratch that, it was a _hot_ day and everyone was baking under the summer sun, even the residential genius was getting sidetracked from the incredibly unbearable heat.

"Minna," Minako Aino started, she was in front of the mini fan in an attempt to get cool, "what can we do to take our mind of the heat?"

No one listened to her, one in particular was Makoto Kino, who sat staring out the window… she sighed listlessly, she remembered a day just like this; a day she would _never_ forget. 

**It all started… ******

"Damnit!!" Makoto Kino screamed, she was having a hard time hauling her furniture up to her new apartment. She sighed, she hated being alone… it got so boring. Shaking her head, she shook her thoughts out and the Amazon attempted to lift the couch up the stairs.

::thud::

Cursing softly, Makoto gave up sorely itching to beat the damn couch to tooth picks and cotton. 

"Hey! Need some help?" Makoto turned annoyed eyes to handsome sparkling orbs. A cheerful grin was plastered on the boys face. Playboy was written all over that sexy curve that lifted more to the right.

Makoto's heart fluttered, something very unlike her. She was the independent type, the kind where she didn't gush over a boy with a cute face. But this guy… this guy seemed different. 

Special. 

After an hour of lugging furniture up the stairs to her forth flour apartment, they lay lounging on the couch sipping some of her homemade lemonade. 

"Mm…" He murmured dreamily, the taste of the sweet liquid divine. "This is some good stuff."

Again, Makoto had the urge to blush. For Kami's sake, she was not some lovesick girl that melted over a cuties compliment! _And_ she was not some girl who drooled when juice trailed down his cheek! 

Furtively she stared at her couch companion. _I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not blush—_

He glanced at her.

I will not blush, I wi— 

He smiled.

Damn! 

Nervously, she smiles back, embarrassed at being caught blushing. Mentally she moaned, there went her reputation.

The boy's head now quirked side ways, "are you new to the city or just the apartment?"

"City."

He nodded, the girl seemed nice but she looked a bit shy despite her tough exterior. He wouldn't mind having her as a friend. He continued to gaze at her, her green eyes turning away and her cheeks flushed, he smiled lightly… maybe more.

"Hey."

She turned her face to him.

"Want to go out? I can show you around," for some reason this question caused his heart to pound. He was the flirt, he didn't take a girls answer seriously. 

A bright smile lit her face, her emerald eyes shining. "Sure!"

He couldn't help but stare.

Gorgeous… 

She got up to get her purse, and he feeling strange, stood up wanting to be the gentlemen. He sweatdropped. _What the hell?_

Makoto stared at him weirdly. He didn't seem like the dashing type. Inwardly she shrugged, she didn't know him well so who was she to judge.

He frowned. This girl could jeopardize his mission. Glancing at her turned back and the way the sun lit her auburn locks he found himself not minding.

"Let's go!"

**

They entered the shop laughing. They had been sharing stories and he was proceeding to tell her the time he was caught naked at his working place. His friend had shoved him down the stairs after he stepped out of the shower. Luckily, he had managed to cover certain places not meant for strangers, or rabid flower shop worker obsessed girls, to see. 

Despite the fact that she had gotten a very disturbing, and delicious, mental image, she burst out laughing. 

He had funny friends, she thought, as he relayed that earlier he had poured honey all over his friend's katana…

"Whoa, was Aya mad," he exclaimed jovially, "looked positively livid."

She had to wonder if his friend was as hot as he was. Then she grinned, remembering stopping by the _Koneko No Sume Ie_, asserting that his friend were indeed hot. They had beautiful amethyst eyes. 

"Why did you pour honey all over anyway?"

"Sort of a joke, he detested honey for some reason." He smirked, seeing her confused expression he said, "it reminds him of his, our, friend's hair color…" 

His smirk widened at the thought of whom.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "No… why did you do it? Did he get you mad?"

He snickered as he recalled the experience; he barely escaped with his life as his friend rushed at him with the defaced katana.   
Thinking of a way to describe his friend he remarked, "…he has a stick up his ass."

Makoto looked at him weirdly. Oookay… maybe he wasn't as nice as she thought him to be. 

Really, violating a precious object all because he had a stick up his ass? 

She had to ask though…

"What were you doing showering at the shop anyway?"

He smiled. "I work there… to pay off a few debts and exact issues of torment, but seriously, one of my close friend had shut me out of the mansion after I seemed to destroy a priceless vase."

She guffawed.  
Priceless?

She didn't even want to ask. She also hoped it was insured. 

He watched her expression. He loved to see her eyes light up and tear in laughter. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled like a perfect untainted and rare jewel. 

Somehow, she managed to make him at peace. Usually, he didn't take a girl seriously; a girl was just someone to have fun with… that's all. But Makoto was different, she made him feel normal, something he thought impossible to do. He was tarnished with bloodshed; he didn't even think it was possible to be normal. 

"Enough about me and my embarrassing moments… what do you love to do?"

"I love to fight… it… fighting's indescribable. It calms me when I feel tense, it sooths me when I'm unsettled. It gives me peace when I'm plagued with thoughts…" she trailed off as her eyes held a far off look. She spoke with such a passion that he couldn't help but smile as she continued to describe how it felt though she already stated she couldn't.

Stopping abruptly, Makoto's eyes widened, she had never spoken of her love for fight. No one liked that… especially because she was a girl. It wasn't lady like. She lowered her head, a bit afraid to see her new friend's disgust of her.

"That's great." Her head shot up in surprise as she saw truth and sincerity in his admiring gaze. 

She blushed again.

"It's often hard to find something you love so much. Many seem to dawdle and laze about. I have to admit this myself but I'm that type of person."

He finished off with a cheeky grin, a grin she couldn't help but laugh at.

Shyly she continued, "I also love to run. Albeit I'm not too fast as many can go still it's exhilarating to feel the wind chase you."

"I do too, though I have to say its part of the job description."

She frowned. "How is running part of a flower shop worker's description?" 

_Shit_, he exclaimed inwardly, "Eh… the girls you know. They like to chase us when we make deliveries."

Though she didn't find that hard to believe she had to sweatdrop. Were girls that desperate for guys? Again, she gazed at him. Hm… she couldn't blame them. 

Realizing her thoughts, she blushed.

She noticed that he watched her but almost like it was a sort of sense, she couldn't explain it… it seemed he was watching for a reaction… to what he said earlier. 

She frowned.

Noting her expression, he laughed nervously… 

"Let's order!"

She watched him, speculating his change of mood, she shrugged, and again, she didn't know him that well to judge.

Makoto picked up her menu and ordered, shuddering at all the grease she was going to eat, completely unaware of his sigh of relief. 

**

Weeks had passes, though someone was being naughty and neglected to role into high school.

"Mako-chan."

"Hm?" she murmured. It had taken a few weeks but the tall beauty had gotten over the flushed period and could now gaze at the cutie with a calm expression. Despite the fact she'd stutter every now and then.

"Why aren't you in school?" 

Makoto frowned. School. She didn't want to go through that again, how many days would it take for her to get kicked out the next time? Sure, she'd like to learn but she hated it when people gossiped. When people judged before they knew. It hurt when all those stinging whispered remarks could be heard. She closed her eyes, she had been taught to fight, to stand up for herself when she was in the wrong. It didn't help when the school did not agree with that concept. Clenching her fist she shook her head. She didn't need school.

Noting her silence, he let the subject drop. He had hardly seen his Mako frown and he hated when he had caused that sadness. Lightly he took her clenched hand into his. Abruptly Makoto looked up and the unexpected move and saw twinkling indigo eyes smile back at her.

My how she loved those eyes. So beautiful… it could make her forget about the largest of problems. 

Sighing, she took one big leap of a chance, and settled herself in his arms. She tensed in waiting, wondering what he'd do, she relaxed and smiled softly as she felt those arms envelop her in a hug and squeezed her gently.

Makoto felt so loved, she thought with a pang, more than she had ever felt in a lifetime. 

**

She pouted, she, Kino Makoto pouted.

And glared.

Her boyfriend, who she refused to acknowledge, enrolled her to their local junior high school.

School minna.

The injustice of it all. 

She scowled; she wasn't up to everyone staring at her constantly wondering who she was and why she was so 'mean.' 

He stared at his girlfriend exasperated, she hadn't been talking to him for the past hour. Honestly, what was so bad about school? Admittedly, there were the exams, the homeworks, the te—

Okay he could see where she was coming from but it was a lifetime experience! 

In Japan, they held education as a key element in life and kept it in strict regard. They held pride for their younger generations knowledge and what they would bring to their nation. He didn't want Makoto to be one of those plain shop owners who dropped out of school or committed suicide because pressure in school was too much for them. He didn't like the last thought but Makoto was a fighter, she could tackle the hardships of school and she had the smarts for it. 

Sighing, he dragged the motionless Makoto in his arms, relishing the warmth and tender feelings drawn in the hug. "Mako, you can do this. School is easy for you."

Angered eyes turned mournful. "Its not that. It's the people in it. I don't think I can handle their snide remarks or curious stares."

Incredulous eyes stared at her. "Mako! You're stronger than that; you can beat those snobby preps and do well in school. Anyone who doesn't treat you fairly doesn't deserve you at all. You're better than them if they can't see what you have to offer."

Makoto smiled at him, her worries ebbed away as she heard the confidence in his voice. To think, he was talking about her. She never thought anyone would ever think of her this way much less love her. Never in a million years would she believe this was actually happening to her.

A lecherous playful glare was thrown at Omi. "Don't you be moving on my girl you here chibi." 

Omi, who had accompanied the couple to register at his school, blushed and scowled. "She's my friend. Why she's with you I wouldn't know but your lucky to have her."

Silence ensued as the statement ended. Watching the pain in his friend's eyes, Omi immediately turned regretful and wished his words were never spoken. 

Makoto watched confused, why wouldn't he be good enough for her? If anything, she wasn't good enough for him.

An awkward pause.

"I… I'm sorry."

For once, a humorless smile graced his face. "That's okay chibi. You never say a bad thing about anyone so I won't take it to heart."

Not knowing what to do, not knowing how to make the situation better, Omi turns one last sorry and apologetic glance at his friend and left.

Makoto, also unsure of what to do, carefully took his hands into hers and made him look into her eyes.

"You deserve me as I deserve you, we are meant for each other." She looked into his eyes, beautiful mischievous orbs. "You are my best friend, you stuck with me and you've given me more love. You introduced me to life and how it can be and you've given me more friends than I can imagine. You're the smile in my face and the sparkle in my eye. You bring me great joy just by being in your arms. There is so much you do for me that everyday I wonder of your limitless giving, your laughter, and the fact you took time for me. Never would I guess something like this would happen to me. I love you." 

His eyes had softened and he smiled tenderly. "You do that for me too. I never thought I'd say this Mako, never thought I'd find the one but… I love you."

Tears welled in her eyes and she teased, "See? Another thing you make me do. You make me cry."

"Tears are beautiful on you, if anything your emerald eyes sparkle brightly and it takes my breath away."

She gave a quirky smile as she thought of all the girls in envy. To think… she had stolen the infamous Playboy's heart.  

The fight forgotten, they lay in each other's arms. Thinking of the love they received from each other. 

They couldn't be any more happier.

~End Flashback~

Painfully, she recalled when she had to move, again. The social services were catching up to her. Again. This time to Juubangai, a district in Minato-ku, Tokyo, she had thought the place was inconspicuous and she'd have no trouble there, boy was she wrong. With a pang, she remembered saying good-bye to him… actually, she didn't say good-bye. 

She left a note.

The loss of him greatly saddened her and sometimes made her wish she didn't know him, she was thankful. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the way she was now, a person who could freely admit what she loved to do without shame and could make friends if she tried. She was a person people would want as a friend and never forget. She remembered the friends she made.

~Flashback~

"Oi! Baka, Mako, you guys want to play soccer?"

Her boyfriend scowled and she giggled, all their friends loved to tease him and called him baka. "Sure." Makoto quipped. 

"Hon… I know basketball is more your thing but lets play."

"Only for you Mako, plus I want to beat Ken in a game."

Makoto giggled, especially after he had lost to Ken.

~End Flashback~

She smiled sadly; it was months since she last saw Ken and the group. She wondered if they forgot her. 

~Flashback~

"Why are we here again?"

"Oh, you know Wu-man, he wants to prove his strength and wants to fight Ranma-kun again. Even if he'll lose."

Makoto rolled her eyes, Nerima was a wacky place, Wufei loved to torture himself and lose to Ranma every month. 

"I'll go visit Kasumi-chan then, she makes the best Miso soup!"

He chuckled, "You and your cooking."

She humphed and walked away, leaving her baffled boyfriend behind. 

Women 

"Kasumi-chan!"

A pot clatters, "My, Mako… You startled me." Kasumi teased with a wagging finger, "no yelling in the house."

Makoto smiled sheepishly. She always seemed to forget herself when she went to the Tendo's. Kasumi was such a warm and caring person that Makoto couldn't help but open up to the oldest Tendo daughter.

"Where's Akane-chan?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Who knows? She's probably stalking Ranma again and accusing him of cheating."

Makoto laughed, Kasumi never seemed to be this way in front of the family, it made Makoto feel special to know that a girl like Kasumi would open up to her. She grinned. "Typical ne?"

"Typical. Honestly, I wish that girl would just tell Ranma she loved him."

Makoto grinned thinking of her friend, she was so obsessed over the sex-changing martial artist it was funny. Especially when Akane had to fight off the other fiancées.

~End Flashback~

How she wished she could visit her fellow cook and friend. It had been even longer than visiting Ken and the others, it was just she was so caught up with her life and being a Senshi that she couldn't possibly go to the long journey to Nerima. She'd often stay for two weeks maybe three but she couldn't afford that. Not with Galaxia's henchmen at their back. 

There were many other friends she'd met through them. Many that made her happy and carefree, as much as she missed them she loved being with the Inners. They were her sisters and they made her complete. She felt that if she would be gone she'd have this emptiness only the girls could feel. Still, the girls could be quite annoying sometimes.

She smiled, lost in her own world, as she thought of him again. Had she not met him she wouldn't have taken the chance to befriend Usagi and never meet the rest of the scouts. She owed that much to him. He was the one who showed her what it meant to be happy. Had her love not meet her; she doubted she'd ever open up to the girls, even Usagi. Her and Minako reminded her so much of him, so much sometimes it hurt. There were days when she'd lay awake crying, missing the feel of his arms and the warmth in his eyes. The laughter he brought forth and the magic he spelled around them.

Makoto sighed as the memory ended. A memory of a time in Tokyo and a boy who captured her heart. 

The girls decided to go out shopping. 

A somewhat cheerful Minako gushed at a cute boy that just past by.

Promptly the customary voice Makoto's would utilize in a dreamy sigh came, "He looks just like my ol—

She balked… She would know that length of hair anywhere… 

"—DUO?!"

hehe.. Like my ending?? I like trickery and deceit… I'd like to surprise, so I'd hope you all thought it was Yohji… hehe… or any of the WB char. I chose WB as the other anime besides GW and SM because I could easily see WB meeting up with GW and having missions. And I threw in R1/2 just to make it more confusing… lolz… I think I failed the trickery department.

Please minna, I'd love it if you reviewed.

Much mahal and mahalos

~Blaze


End file.
